


The Lumberjack Kink - for samprincesschester

by rosworms



Series: Fic for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lumberjacks, M/M, lumber jack kink, lumberjack!benny, omg, photographer!Sam, yes i have the hots for lumberjacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a new subject for his photography.</p>
<p>I am fundraising for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. If you would like to donate and receive a fanfic, or you just want to donate... go to my tumblr page (rosworms) and ask me how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lumberjack Kink - for samprincesschester

Sam relaxed against the bleachers. It was entirely too hot to actually be Minnesota. Right about now, he kind of hated himself for taking this freelance job when he could be working on photography of his own.

But here he was, official photographer for Lumberjack Days… a festival dedicated to lumberjacks. He hadn’t grown up here, so he wasn’t big on Paul Bunyan and his blue ox… but it was a thing for these people and it did offer him some good scenery… in big burly guys working up a sweat.

He checked his was. The next event was about to start. He chugged a bottle of water and jogged off to watch and take pictures of the Springboard Chop… which he had to admit was his favorite one.

He found a good spot to watch, seeing a few competitors he hadn’t really noticed last time when he was watching from the other side. This was the second heat. And damn, the third one in was nice looking. Short, but stocky… a firm and strong build. And he wore this black hat. Sam looked down at the program to find out his name. Benny Lafitte. Mmm…

He snapped away with his camera, catching this man from all different angles as he chopped and worked his way up the pole. Benny didn’t have the best time, but he didn’t seem to care as he jumped down with a hearty laugh. Sam was smitten.

At the end of the day, Sam approached the lumberjack, Benny, who was gathering his gear.

“Hey! Uh… I’m Sam Winchester. I’m the photographer for this event.” He introduced himself with enthusiasm, reaching out to shake Benny’s hand and trying not to shiver when their hands made contact.

“Oh, yeah… saw you around with that camera on your neck.”

Sam was taken aback when Benny spoke.

“That’s not a Minnesota accent…” He commented with a smile.

“Neither is yours!” Benny laughed. “I’m Benny… originally from Louisiana. Where’re you from?”

“Kansas. My brother moved us up here after he took custody of me.” Sam shook his head. “But… actually I was wondering if you… I mean… this isn’t the only photography I do.” Sam ruffled his hair self consciously. “Would you maybe want to model for a shoot? I’ll pay, of course!”

“What? I’m not exactly Calvin Klein material…” Benny smiled nervously, turning away from Sam to pick up his bag. His arm muscles flexed and bulged, glistening in the evening setting sun.

“It’s not like… you’re a very good looking guy, Benny. And… you may have noticed, but this place kind of loves lumberjacks. It’s like the whole state of Minnesota has a lumberjack kink. You’re actually perfect.”

“Kink?” Now Sam wondered if the red on Benny’s face was from sunburn or from something else. “So what kind of pictures are ya talkin’ about?” He started walking and Sam kept up with him, lugging his own camera bag along.

“Don’t… laugh. And don’t say no until you hear me out, okay?”

Benny nodded, waiting for Sam’s answer.

“It’s not… porn. It’s not!” Sam hurried before Benny could cut him off, but he stayed silent. “Um… I think it might be classed as soft erotica. Or, um… you know how women sometimes do those budiour shoots? Kinda like that… but lumberjack themed.”

“Are you… serious?”

“Yeah. I have a standard contract, so… it’s legit. And you can stop at any time. If you get uncomfortable… and no exposed uh… private… parts. Just um… suggestive. Wow, I’m really terrible at trying to sell this…” Sam scratched his brow, a slightly mortified smile on his face.

They reached Benny’s truck and he tossed his stuff in the bed before leaning against it and looking at Sam.

“You’ll pay me? And I can put a stop to it whenever I want?”

Sam nodded. “Just… whenever your availability lets you. Here’s my business card.”

He left Benny to himself, and he would be a liar if he denied that he waited each day for the phone call that finally came two weeks later. Sam set up a shoot at a good time for Benny and told him what he’d need to bring. And the next day Sam was ready when Benny showed up.

He got the contract banged out with Benny, settled on payment, and then took Benny to his backyard. It was large, with very high privacy fences. There were different… settings. One section had enough trees to look like a forest with the right camera angles. There was a romantic looking garden with a wrought iron bench and small waterfall, there was an area with a picnic set out, and so much more.

“This is your yard?” Benny asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well, it’s also my job. Works especially well for high school senior photos.” Sam shrugged. “So um… first, let’s get you over there by the trees… with your axe.” Sam pointed the flannel and denim clad man over to the ‘forest’ area. “Just… um… don’t pose, not really. Keep moving, keep it natural. Maybe run through a chop? There’s a pile of logs I took from the cabin scene for you…”

Benny nodded and set up a log, swinging the axe around and splitting it in half. Sam snapped a bunch of shots and then let out a shaky breath. That was hot.

“Okay um… now let’s do it again, but… unbutton your shirt. Oh… wow.” Sam covered his mouth in embarrassment at his flub. He looked down, pretending to fiddle with his camera’s settings, ignoring Benny’s grin.

“R-ready?” Sam asked, looking back up. Benny nodded and smirked as he lifted the axe and swung it around, splitting another log in half. “Great… again.” Sam swallowed as his mouth began to water. Benny’s chest and stomach muscles were flexed and there was just enough padding and chest hair to make him look soft and strong at the same time.

“Um… why don’t you take off the flannel shirt… slowly?” Sam’s voice broke slightly as Benny’s presence affected him more than a photography subject ever had before.

Benny stood, legs slightly spread and knees bent slightly, facing forward. He didn’t look at the camera… he looked right into Sam’s eyes. As he slowly stripped his shirt off, Sam got the distinct feeling that Benny was eye fucking him right then and there.

“F-fine… that’s great.” Sam was breathless. “Um… do you want a break?”

“Sugar, we only just got started.” Benny’s voice was low and rough. Oh, Sam was in trouble now. He was fallen and helpless. At least he thought he finally understood Minnesota’s love affair with lumberjacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my tumblr page and find out how you can get a fic written for you.


End file.
